Team Songbird
by Drake Vallion
Summary: Join melody in her Crazy adventures across Mira as she deals with Indigins Aliens, family and a boyfrend who takes things at his own pace all while managing a side job at the Sunshine Cafe. takes place after chapter 12


Prolouge

Primordia east gate plain

Two BLADE were standing guard at the gate when it happened

"Awooooo" came the cry of a grex followed shortly by an exclamation of "Yeeehaaaw"

Panicked the guards raised their assault rifles as the beast came crashing towards the gate when it fell over dead and off its back fell a girl wearing Grenada Galactic light armor with tan skin pink eyes and short black twin tails holding a shield she stood up and dusted herself off turning to look at the Grex she just killed with an almost disappointed look.

"Aww it's broken" she said as a tall man with medium length white hair ran up beside her and the grex out of breath

"Melody" he said "please don't do that again" he finished then passed out panicking the now named Melody

"Phog" she cried as she grabbed him and held him close only to hear him snoring and a smile reappeared on her face as she picked him up and slung him over her back

"aww let's get you back to the barracks buddy" she said carrying the peacefully resting Phog back glad they took a mission near the east gate.

The guards just sighed and smiled at the sight not really surprised one turning to the other

"the way she fights you'd never guess she was a mediator" she said

"not Suprising considering she's the little sister of Dragon squads commander.

outside the barracks

Melody walked up to the door still carrying Phog on her back as the door opened and a young girl with short black hair stood on the other side with a surprised look on her face she was about to say something when melody put a finger to her lips.

"shhh he's just sleeping Lin help me get him to a bed" She nodded.

Once Phog was in a bed Lin turned to Melody

"Coco called while you were gone they need your help at the Café" she said Melody beamed Even though she was a BLADE she enjoyed a civilian job as well as she went into the other room took off her armor and changed into a yellow jacket with a white blouse underneath and a pair of blue jeans

As she headed towards the door she turned to face Lin

"If Phog wakes up before I get back tell him where I went" she said

Commercial District

"sorry to call you in on your day off" Coco apologized

"No worry's Coco I love working here it just feels… right" Melody replied

"I think I may have done this back on earth" she continued as she headed inside she saw Jo fussing over something noticing the espresso machine was apparently broken… again Melody just smiled and sighed

"Looks like the Ballista Barista strikes again" she said getting Jo's attention immediately wrapping Melody in a hug

"You're here" she said letting melody go

"Yup" she said as she went over to look at the machine "aww this is an easy fix" she said pulling out an small bit of wiring and replacing it with some new wires just in time for the door to open and a sandy haired man walked in

"Hey Gwin have a seat I'll be with you shortly" Melody said plugging in the now fixed espresso machine

"Thanks but I have somewhere I need to be soon" he said

"So coffee and a Muffin" Melody asked smiling pulling out a Styrofoam cup and lid and filling it with coffee she then handed the covered cup to Gwin along with a Blueberry muffin

"That's 400 credits" melody said ringing up his order Gwin handing her the credits

"So worked up the nerve to ask Irina out yet" Melody asked him and Gwin went red in the face

"Are you kidding me she'd kill me if I tried" he responded

"Never know unless you try and at least you don't have to spell it out for her you like her" she said thinking about her own boyfriend who was currently back at the barracks sleeping

"I'll consider it" he said turning to leave

Jo walked up near the espresso machine

"ahhh nonono" Melody said as she moved Jo away from it

"Let's try to keep it to one device a day shall we" she continued when she noticed something shiny on Jo's ring finger making melody beam

"Jo did my brother finally…" she started to ask, Jo looked at her ring finger and smiled

"Yes were getting married" she said at which melody squealed and hugged her future sister in law

"What's going on here" a voice said from the doorway Melody turned around to see Phog Lin and Tatsu entering the Café

"Can I tell them Jo" Melody asked to which she nodded

"Jo's getting married" melody explained

"Wow really" Phog said sitting at nearest table

"Get out" Lin said sitting across from Phog and Tatsu jumping up next to her

"So Coffee and eggs and bacon for you Phog" at which he nodded and she turned to Lin

"Same but with hot chocolate right" to which Lin smiled

"Jo I'll get the drinks you make the food" she said

2 hours later

A beeping sound came from Melody's pocket as she pulled out her comm device her face darkened at what she saw

"Phog!" she shouted "Get Celica Now"

"Why what's wrong" he asked noticing the worried look on Melody's face

"That was a Distress call from Mia we need to go now" Melody said running out the Café door to grab her Armor and weapons

Outside the barracks

"Melody" a Voice called out as a White versus model skell with yellow lights landed next to the barracks

"Phog told me what happened" came Celica's voice from inside the Angel

"Where is he" Melody asked

"He's refueling his Skell" she said as Melody finished a systems check on her black and Purple Versus model

"all right My Guardian is ready to go" she said

"I'm here" came Phogs voice as a Green and blue Urban Skell landed next to them

"all right lets go save Mia"


End file.
